The present invention generally relates to a technique and apparatus to complete multiple zones.
For purposes of enhancing production from a subterranean well, the layers of the well may be fractured using a pressurized proppant-containing fracturing fluid or other treating fluids such as acid. The layers typically are fractured one at time by directing fracturing fluid to the layer being fractured and isolating the other layers.
A conventional fracturing system includes surface pumps that pressurize fracturing fluid, which may be communicated downhole via the central passageway of a tubular string. The string extends downhole through a wellbore that traverses the various layers to be fractured; and the string may include valves (sleeve valves, for example) that are generally aligned with the layers so that the valves may be used to control fluid communication between the central passageway of the string and the layers. Thus, when a fracturing operation is performed on one of the layers, one of the valves is opened so that fracturing fluid may be communicated through the opened valve to the associated layer.
To remotely operate the valves from the surface of the well, the valves may contain many different size ball seats. More specifically, to target and actuate the valves, differently sized balls may be dropped into the central passageway of the string from the surface of the well. Each ball size may be uniquely associated with a different valve, so that a particular ball size is used to actuate a specific valve. The smallest ball opens the deepest valve. More particularly, a free-falling ball lodges, or is “caught” by, a ball seat of the targeted valve. To discriminate between the different valves, each ball seat of the string has a different diameter.
After a ball lodges in a ball seat, fluid flow through the central passageway of the string becomes restricted, a condition that allows fluid pressure to be applied from the surface of the well for purposes of exerting a downward force on the ball. The ball seat typically is attached to a sleeve of the valve to transfer the force to the sleeve to cause the valve to open.
The annular area that is consumed by each ball seat restricts the cross-sectional flow area through the string (even in the absence of a ball), and the addition of each valve (and ball seat) to the string further restricts the cross-sectional flow area through the central passageway of the string, as the flow through each ball seat becomes progressively more narrow as the number of ball seats increase. Thus, a large number of valves may significantly restrict the cross-sectional flow area through the string.
As an alternative to the ball seat being located in the string as part of the valves, a single activation tool may be selectively positioned in side the central passageway of the string to operate the valves. More specifically, a valve actuation tool may be lowered downhole by a conveyance mechanism (a slickline, for example) to the valve to be opened and to close previously-opened valves.
A challenge with this alternative is that the fracturing pumps at the surface of the well may need to be idled after each layer is fractured. Furthermore, each valve typically is closed after its associated fracturing operation. The reclosure of the valves demands that the seals and sealing surfaces withstand the fracturing operations without damage.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a technique and/or arrangement to address one or more of the problems that are set forth above as well as possibly address one or more problems that are not set forth above.